This invention relates to a water purification method using a filter for filtering water, especially for filtering tap water, industrial water, river water and waste water.
Conventional water purification filters comprise polyolefin or polyester fabric or felt, or dry or wet non-woven fabric or felt, span-bonded non-woven fabric or felt, equivalents thereof and active carbon materials or zeolite supported between the fabric or non-woven fabric or felt.
For example, Japanese Patent Nos. A-H07-26,460, A-H08-24,535, and A-H07-207,566 describe a filter material which is relatively cheap and makes it possible to reduce the critical particle diameter of filtration by laminating and gluing melt-blown non-woven fabric or felt and span-bonded non-woven fabric or felt.
In any case of conventional water purification filters, it is necessary to form non-woven fabric or felt into a specific shape and support zeolite or active carbon thereon.
The inventors have found that a water purification filter itself can be formed by simply applying RB ceramics and/or CRB ceramics as a moldable carbon material, thereby the present invention being developed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water purification method using a filter which is directly molded from RB ceramics and/or CRB ceramics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a water purification method using a filter in which a fine powder of RB ceramics and/or CRB ceramics is supported on non-woven fabric or felt.
According to the present invention, RB ceramics and/or CRB ceramics of 10 to 2,000 angstroms in pore diameter and 0.1 to 1.1 cm3/g in pore volume are used as a filter material of a water purification filter.